Cave of Origin
, |map=Hoenn Sootopolis City Map.png }} The Cave of Origin (Japanese: of Awakening) is a cave near the north end of Sootopolis City. It is guarded by Wallace of Sootopolis Gym and is said to be the cave where life begins. Its opposite landmark is Mt. Pyre, said to be the place where life ends. Here, the player will discover or in and after an encounter at the Seafloor Cavern and a face-off against Team Magma or Team Aqua . Residents of Sootopolis are not permitted to enter the Cave of Origin. In , the Cave of Origin is where Wallace can be found debating where is located, until the player gives him a hint that it is at the Sky Pillar. However the player cannot enter the cave after awakening Rayquaza. Items }} Pokémon Generation III No Pokémon can appear by walking at the Groudon /Kyogre /Wallace room. Generation VI }} |type1=Water}} |type1=Ground|type2=fire}} Layout In the anime The Cave of Origin was mentioned in A Three Team Scheme!. A group of Team Magma members led by Tabitha, and a group of Team Aqua members led by Shelly, initially mistook a set of ruins on Dewford Island for the Cave of Origin. When they failed to find what they were looking for from the ruins, they understood their mistake and left. Trivia * In and , the player can reenter the cave after capturing or defeating Groudon/Kyogre. In , the entrance is blocked for the rest of the game after awakening Rayquaza in Sky Pillar. * In Ruby and Sapphire, the cave is dark but can be illuminated by . In other games, the cave is normally lit. * Although the Cave of Origin was reduced in size for , data for the removed floors still exists in the game's code. * In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, certain Pokémon are said to be found in the Cave of Origin. These include , , and . The guide likely meant to say Altering Cave, which can be found in FireRed and LeafGreen, but these Pokémon can only be found there with an event distribution that was never distributed. * In the Generation III games, no background music plays on the bottom floor of this cave. In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, the only other area in the game that shares this distinction is the Inside of Truck. (In Pokémon Emerald, Birth Island also has no background music.) ** As a result, if a Pokémon evolves or an hatches here in these games, the evolution background music will play on the floor until the player leaves. * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player's PokéNav Plus will be unusable in the bottom floor due to electrical interference from the intense natural energy in the room. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=醒吾祠堂 |zh_cmn=覺醒祠堂 / 觉醒祠堂 醒吾祠堂 觉醒神殿 |fr_eu=Grotte Origine |de=Urzeithöhle |it=Grotta dei Tempi |ko='Games:' Shrine of Awakening Manga: Shrine of Rebirth |es_eu=Cueva Ancestral |pl=Dziewicza Jaskinia |vi=Thần điện Thức Tỉnh }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Caves de:Urzeithöhle es:Cueva Ancestral fr:Grotte Origine it:Grotta dei Tempi ja:めざめのほこら zh:觉醒祠堂